I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of closures for cylindrical containers and is more particularly related to a deformable cylindrical container which, upon proper manipulation, can be caused to be closed by a cooperating cap portion which portion is also deformable and the two portions have means to firmly lock the two in a closed condition when desired. The invention further related to the method of so locking two deformable portions of a container together and unlocking them.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me which would be directly readable upon this invention. I have previously worked in the field of closures for containers and I have obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,794 which describes a unique iris type closure arrangement. In developing that item there were some of the thoughts in mind for the present invention, but the present invention now incorporates a cap having different features than that in my patent, particularly as to the locking ability, and the cap could conceivably be used with an iris type closure such as I described in my said U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,794, but it is of much broader and wider use in that it can customary cap as is shown and illustrated in this particular application, capable of being used on any type of cylindrical container.